


The Text Messages and What Happens In-Between

by myblueworld



Series: A Spaniard and an English Lad [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: James is trying to adapt with his new relationship. But it's not the only thing that he needs to deal with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the first one in this series, "Happy Birthday, James", David visited James on James' birthday. This is what happens the next morning.

* * *

James gently strokes David’s back, while the Spaniard has his arms around James’ neck. David rests the side of his head against James’ chest and sighs.

“I think you really have to go now, David. You don’t want to be late for training, right?” James reminds him with a soft voice. He kisses the top of David’s head. The strands of David’s hair tickle his face a little.

“I know,” David sighs again, and pulls himself away. He moves his hands down to hold James’ waist and looks at him.

“My birthday is in a few days,” he says.

James curls up a small smile, and nods at David. “I know. I never forget your birthday.”

David’s cheeks blush a little as he returns James’ smile with a shy one.

“So… Can you…” David stops, and he licks his lower lip. James can see the hesitation on his face.

“I’ll try, okay? The first leg against Stoke is on the next day, so I can’t promise you anything. But I’ll try.”

“Really?”

Seeing how David’s brown eyes light up with hope, James promises to himself that he will try all that he can do to come to David’s place on his birthday.

“Really,” James nods, and lightly kisses the tip of David’s nose. “Now go. Otherwise, you’ll be late.”

David’s smile vanishes, instantly turns his face to a gloomy expression. He lets go off James’ waist.

“Okay,” he says.

“Text me when you get to your place?”

David nods. “I’ll text you once I get to my flat.” He frowns a little when he adds, “But I can’t text you when I get to the training ground, though. Pep doesn’t let us bring our phone to training.”

James chuckles. “Well, maybe he just wants all of you to focus on the training.”

James keeps his arm around David’s waist as they walk to the door. He opens the door and lets his hand off from David’s waist to brush David’s hair away from his forehead, and places a soft kiss there.

“Drive carefully, okay?”

“Okay,” David nods. He tiptoes a little and kisses James’ cheek. “Good bye, James.”

James watches as David starts making his way to the driveway. David is only two steps away  from him when he turns his neck around and smiles at James.

“I love you, James” he says.

James gasps, stunned to hear what David just said. He’s not used to this kind of thing. To have someone looks at him with so much affection, tells him those words, and to know that they really mean it. After a few seconds, James manages to pull himself together. But David’s already opens the door of his car, and getting in. His heart still beats a little too fast than usual as he watches David starts the engine.

David waves at him from the window, then drives away. A minute after David’s car has gone from his sight, James sighs.

“I love you too,” he whispers to the air.

But in his mind, David is smiling at him.

James smiling quietly to himself. This whole thing of saying _I-love-you to each other_? Well, he thinks he wouldn’t mind to start getting used to it.

 

*******

 

Sitting on the bench in the changing room, James stares at his phone. He’s re-reading the message from David for maybe the seventeenth time since he got the message

 _Just arrived in my flat. Will go to training in an hour._  
_Thank you for last night, and for everything.  
_ _Love you_

Something funny flutters with warmth inside his chest and James can feel his ears heating up. He received that message almost two hours ago. Bbt until now he hasn’t replied it. He doesn’t know how to. As far as he can remember, he never received any message that can make him blush like this.

James has tried to type a reply. But he always ends up deleting it, because he’s not sure that that’s the way he should reply it. Taking another deep breath, he starts typing another reply. He reads it and re-reads it again twice before he finally sends it.

David must be in training now, so James doesn’t expect to get a reply from him soon.

“Hey, Milly!”

James turns his face to find Jordan, smiling brightly at him.

“Good morning, Hendo,” James returns his smile. He puts his phone inside his bag, and zips it closed.

“So, how was your birthday yesterday, then?”

James bows his head down. He has to bites his lower lips to hold himself from smiling. He stands up and turns around to open his locker.

“It was, really nice,” he says as he puts his bag into the locker.

“Oh yeah?”

“Uh huh…” James nods. He pushes the door of his locker to close it. “I got a surprise visit from a friend. So yeah, it was really great.”

“Oh?”

Jordan’s voice sounds a bit strange, it makes James turn his head quickly, looking at him again. There is something weird in Jordan’s expression, that looks like a mix of surprise and curiosity. Suddenly James feels like a brick just falls from his throat to his chest. James clears his throat, and pulls his lips into an awkward smile.

“Uh. Yeah. So. We haven’t…seen each other for quite a while. So… you know… it’s nice to see him again.”

James stops, thinking that maybe he talks a bit too much. In front of him, Jordan cocks his head to the right a little, but he keeps his eyes on James’.

“Do I know him?”

“Uhm. No. Not really,” James answers, getting more and more uneasy under Jordan’ questioning eyes. He tries to smile again.

“So, yeah. See you outside, huh?” James claps Jordan’s shoulder then walks away from Jordan.

He doesn’t look back, but he feels that Jordan’s eyes are boring his back.

 

*******

The first thing that David does once he finished with training that day, is checking his phone. He usually just leaves his phone in his flat when he’s in training. But today, he brings it with him even though he has to leave it in the dashboard of his car.

Ha takes out his phone even before he buckled his seatbelt. A smile immediately spreads on his face when he sees a message is waiting for him.

 _Have a good day in training, David._  
_Thank you for letting me be yours._ _I_  
love you too

*******

James finds out that he’s not on the line-up for the FA Cup game against Plymouth, but he will be on the list for the League Cup on Monday. He doesn’t complain. Because it means that he will have a morning off on Sunday. Which is David’s birthday.

So at the end of the day on Saturday, he is the first one that arrives in the changing room after the training has finished. He puts his stuff into his bag, he’s almost impressed by himself on how quick he is today in doing things. It’s not like he has to travel that far anyway. It only takes about an hour of driving to get to David’s place. Still, he wants to get there as soon as possible.

He doesn’t realize that Jordan is walking towards him, until Jordan calls his name.

“Hey, Milly.”

James turns around, and smiles at Jordan as he slings his bag on his shoulder.

“Hey, Hendo!”

“You look excited. Doing anything after this?”

Thinking about how he is going to meet David makes James grins unconsciously. 

“Yeah, I’m going to visit someone.”

“Oh?”

The smile on Jordan’s lips vanishes. There is that weird expression again now. His eyes are looking at James with questions.

James scratches the back of his ear uneasily. “Yeah…”

The look in Jordan’s eyes making James feels more and more uneasy as he keeps on staring at James.

“Who?”

James looks away. He could just give a vague answer. Yes, of course he could do that. It’s not like Jordan has to know everything about his personal life anyway, right? But the guilt that starts building up inside his chest is not going to fade if that is the kind of answer that he gives to Jordan. James sighs, and looks back at Jordan. He tries his best to smile.

“Well... It's...David,” James says. His sound somehow sounds awfully loud. "Silva, I mean."

“Oh.”

James clears his throat. “Yeah, it’s… It’s his birthday, and he came on my birthday, so…” his voice falters.

A shadow casts over Jordan’s face. The next second, Jordan stretches his lips into a thin, stiff smile. James doesn’t fail to notice that his eyes look hollow.

“Oh,” Jordan says.

“Uhm. Yeah.”

“Well,” Jordan slides his hands into his pocket. “Tell him happy birthday from me, ‘kay?”

James nods, trying to keep his smile. “Will do.”

He clears his throat, and fixes the bag’s strap on his shoulder. “So. Got to go now.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you, then.”

“See you, Milly.”

James walks out of the changing room, trying to tell himself that he has done the right thing.

A few meters away from the door, Adam is walking towards the changing room.

James stops as a thought crosses his mind. 

“Hey, Ads!”

“Milly! What’s up?”

James licks his lip. “Ads, can you do me a favor?”

Adam crooks one of his eyebrows, looking a bit confused. But he nods. “Sure. What is it?”

“Can you, you know… Talk to Hendo or something?”

Adam’s brows shoot up. “huh?”

“I mean, Hendo looks a bit…unhappy. Maybe it’s his injury or something. So, you know. Can you, talk to him?”

Adam still looks confused. James quickly continues.

“The thing is, I think… I can see that you are the only one who can really make him smile.”

The confusion on Adam’s face disappears. Adam is now staring at James. There is a small shy smile curls up on his lips, as his cheeks look a bit brighter than before.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Really. I’ve been noticing that,” James smiles encouragingly.

James claps Adam’s shoulder and gestures towards the changing room with his chin. “So, he’s in the changing room now.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Bye, Ads.”

“Good bye, Milly.”

James continues making his way, but after a few steps, he stops. Turning his neck a little, he catches the sight of Adam, right before he enters the changing room.

Feeling his chest lighter than before, James walks with a smile.

*******

 

In his car, as he buckles his seatbelt, his phone goes off. Seeing that the message coming in is from David, some butterflies flap their wings inside his stomach. James smiles unconsciously when he reads the message.

_I know that we will meet soon. But I still miss you._

James quickly types a reply, then sends it. He throws his phone to the passenger seat, and starts the engine. As he drives away from the training ground, he prays that the traffic will be nice to him.

*******

 

David knows that it’s silly. It’s ridiculous. But he’s still holding his phone in his phone and stares at the screen after he sent the message. It’s not like James will reply instantly. In fact, for the last few days, David has learned that it always takes a while before James replies his messages. Lately, the time interval where he has to eait before getting a reply from James has been shorter and shorter. Still, David has learned not to expect an instant reply from James. Then again, here he is. Sitting on his couch with his phone on his hand.

David is trying to tell himself that he has to be more patient, waiting for James to reply his message. So he gets pleasantly surprised when his phone lights up, indicating a message that comes in. It’s not even two minutes yet after he sent his text.

Something warm is buzzing in his chest when he reads the message.

 _I’ll be there soon, cariño_ _._

_Wait for me._

 

 


End file.
